Inuyasha 1/2
by Bebop Cowboy
Summary: What if Inuyasha and Co. went to find a Shikon shard in China? And what if that shard happened to land at Jusenkyo, Legendary Training Ground of Cursed Springs?
1. Welcome to Jusenkyo

Hey, everyone! This is my first Inuyasha fic! A milestone! This is also my first real attempt to put some comedy in my stories. Another milestone! Lessee, stuff I gotta tell ya; Inuyasha is, of course, property of Rumiko Takahashi and others. Stuff in "" tags is spoken word and stuff in '' tags is a person's thoughts. The next chapter'll be up as soon as I write it.  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful spring day. The sun shone brightly, creating a warm blanket over the land. Leaves rustled lightly in the cool breeze, as did Kagome's hair. She rode her bike, trying to enjoy the day. Shippo sat in the bike's basket, eyes closed, apparently napping. And Inuyasha sat on the back, grumbling.  
  
"Stupid China! Why'd we have to come here anyway?" He folded his arms and leaned back against Kagome.  
  
"Because, Inuyasha," called Shippo from up front. "Kagome sensed a Shikon shard here. Besides, it's a nice break after the battle we had with Hiten and Manten." Kagome smiled at the little kitsune. 'So,' she thought to herself, 'he's not sleeping after all.'  
  
"Feh! Why'd we have to come over on a boat? I hate boats! They make me feel sick," he said, remembering his experiences during a storm on the way over.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "We know, Inuyasha. You've said so many times. But there was no other way to get here. Unless you know how to fly," she added, semi-annoyed.  
  
"Hmph. Whatever." He muttered, "Stupid girl."  
  
She threw the bike into a skid, sending Inuyasha tumbling in the dirt.  
  
He leapt to his feet and stormed over to her. "What was that for?  
  
"Look, Inuyasha, all of us are a little tired and mad about our trip so far, but at least me and Shippo aren't going on about it! All we have to do is get the shard and we can go back home. Can we please do that without fighting?"  
  
Inuyasha just glared at her. After a short time he mumbled an agreement. "Fine. Let's get the shard and go."  
  
Shippo had jumped out of the basket and wandered around while Kagome and Inuyasha were fighting. He parted some bushes, revealing a cliff. Shippo's eyes grew wide. "Hey, you two! Come and see this!" They looked up and saw the fox peering through some bushes. They jogged over and saw the sight themselves. Dozens, if not hundreds, of pool were down below, each with bamboo sticking out of them. A small hut stood near a few of the pools. Smoke curled from its chimney.  
  
"That place is glowing!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"Good. That means there's a Shikon shard there," said Inuyasha. He smiled. 'Piece of cake. No demon, no trouble.' "Kagome! Go get your bike. We're going down there." She brought the bike to the cliff's edge and Inuyasha grabbed it. "You two, get on my back."  
  
"What?" exclaimed Shippo and Kagome. Inuyasha only stared at them blankly.  
  
"I said, get on my back."  
  
"Are you crazy?" asked Shippo. "I mean, I know you're strong and a demon, but that's like two hundred feet we'd be falling! I'm gonna climb down." Shippo set about his task, slowly climbing over the edge and down.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay. Kagome, get on."  
  
Kagome blushed and then stammered, "Uh, actually, Inuyasha, I agree with Shippo-chan. You're only going to hurt yourself. I'm climbing down too." She too began to climb down the side of the cliff.  
  
Inuyasha stood there, mouth agape, holding onto Kagome's bike. 'I can't believe they don't trust me,' he thought. He looked over the cliff again. 'Although, it is kinda high, now that I look at it. But I can't climb down now 'cause they'd think I was a coward. Shit! What am I gonna do?'  
  
Shippo and Kagome reached the ground only a few seconds apart. Shippo began to run around, looking for the shard. "Where is it, Kagome? Where's the shard?"  
  
She shielded her eyes from the sun and scanned the area. One particularly bright spot caught her attention. "It's over there," she said, pointing, "by that hut."  
  
They began to walk over when a shout from above caught their attention. "I'm coming down!" It was Inuyasha. "I can't believe he did it," murmured Shippo. Inuyasha landed hard, right near one of the pools. He was on one knee. Inuyasha pushed the bike away and it fell to the ground. He slowly rose to his feet. "I did it!" he yelled suddenly. "Yes! I did it! I did it!" He began to dance around, still yelling, when the edge of the pool gave way. He began to fall backwards, reeling his arms trying to not fall. Kagome ran over to where the hanyou was and grabbed his arm, pulling him back.  
  
"Welcome, sirs, to famous training ground of cursed springs, Jusenkyo!"  
  
Kagome screamed in surprise and Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga. He leapt over the pool and landed next to the speaker. He placed the sword at the man's throat.  
  
The man held up his arms in a sign of peace. Nervously, he said, "Oh, I am very sorry, sirs."  
  
'Strange,' thought Kagome. 'That looks like a Mao jacket he's wearing.'  
  
"Who are you?" growled Inuyasha, sheathing his sword.  
  
"I am guardian of Jusenkyo, sir."  
  
"What's Jusenkyo," asked Kagome from across the pool.  
  
The man turned and said, "Oh, it is very cursed springs. There are over one hundred spring, each with own tragedy happen here. Take, for example, this spring here, Heitouenniichuan, Spring of Drowned Black Piglet. There very tragic legend of black piglet who drown in spring two hundred year ago. Now whoever fall in spring takes body of black piglet.  
  
Shippo Hopped over and jumped on Kagome's back. "Really? That's neat!"  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Feh! That's bullshit. Nothing but silly superstition. Kagome, where's the Shikon shard?"  
  
She pointed to where they shard was. The group walked over to one of the smaller pools that sat near the hut.  
  
The guard looked at it and said, "This is Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl. There very tragic legend of young girl who drown in spring five hundred year ago! Now, whoever fall in spring takes body of young girl."  
  
Inuyasha took of his kimono. "I'm going to go get it."  
  
The guard stood in his way, protesting profusely. "No, sir! Is very bad luck you fall in spring!" Inuyasha just pushed him aside and dove in. The group watched as Inuyasha swam to the spring's bottom.  
  
'Where is that stupid thing?' he thought. 'And why is my body tingling? Ah! There it is!' He swam to where the shard lay. He picked it up and made his way to the surface. He surfaced near the pool's center, sputtering for breath. As he made his way to the edge, he saw everyone staring at him. 'What's their problem?' he asked himself. He got to the edge and reached up for help out, but Kagome and Shippo stood there, dumbfounded.  
  
"Fine, I'll help myself out." Inuyasha pulled himself out and looked up into Kagome's eyes. "What the hell's the matter, you guys? Why are you staring at me?" He stood up. "Hey, when did you become taller than me?"  
  
"Why's your hair red, Inuyasha?" asked Shippo.  
  
"Baka! My hair's silver! Look!" He grabbed a handful from his long mane and held it out. "See? It's silv. What the hell? Why's my hair red?"  
  
"I tell you sir, that was Nyannichuan, Spring of Drowned Girl. Whoever fall in spring take body of young girl. But you no listen to me."  
  
"But if I were a girl, I'd have breasts!" Inuyasha exclaimed. He grabbed his shirt and ripped it open. "And see? I don't have them!"  
  
Everybody blushed and Shippo fell over, having fainted. Blood dripped out of his nose. "Uh, sir?" said the guard. He pointed at Inuyasha's chest and he looked down.  
  
"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" 


	2. Forever Cursed

Hey everyone. Part Two is now up! As you already know, Inuyasha is property of blah, blah blah. Again, stuff in " " tags is spoken word and stuff in ' ' tags is a character's thoughts. Gonna be awhile 'til Chapter Three is up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The guard was busy watching over a kettle of water and Kagome and Shippo both looked at Inuyasha. 'Poor Inuyasha. I guess there are really truths to superstition,' thought Kagome. 'But it's still kind of funny to see Inuyasha as a girl. He hasn't changed totally, though. He still has his dog- ears. Must be his demon blood."  
  
Shippo was thinking differently. 'Whoa! Inuyasha sure is pretty when he's a girl. Those ears make him look really kawaii.' He got up and walked across the circle to Kagome. He tugged at her sleeve and in his naivety, whispered in her ear. "Hey, Inuyasha looks pretty, doesn't he?"  
  
Inuyasha's ears flattened to his head and he blushed slightly. He turned towards Shippo. "What? What did you say?"  
  
Shippo looked around nervously. "Uh, well, just that you look pret-"  
  
He stomped over to the kitsune. "Shut up! I do not!" He grabbed Shippo by the scruff of the neck and took him outside. Kagome got up and followed, yelling.  
  
"Inuyasha! Do not drop Shippo-chan in any of these springs! Inuyasha! Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by his rosary, but didn't relinquish his hold on Shippo. He growled from where he lay. "Did you hear what he called me? He called me pretty!"  
  
"That's because you are!" said Shippo angrily. "Now let me go!"  
  
"Fine," said Inuyasha. He rose and threw Shippo as hard as he could.  
  
"Inuyasha! Osuwari!" yelled Kagome. Once again, he fell to the ground. He growled menacingly, but she ran past him, over to Shippo. The guard went with her. Shippo was floundering in the water of a spring, trying to stay afloat. The guard reached in and grabbed the now-changed Shippo.  
  
Not much had changed, though. He was still the same size and had the same colored hair. But now he had whiskers. And his tail had changed. It was no longer big and puffy, but long and skinny.  
  
"Oh! You fall in Maoniichuan, Spring of Drowned Cat. There very tragic legend of cat who fall in spring 800 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of a cat."  
  
"Cat? I'm a cat?" asked Shippo. He fell to his knees, shocked.  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's sleeve and pulled him close. Angrily, she muttered in his ear, "Inuyasha, go apologize to Shippo-chan for what you did."  
  
"What? He should apologize to me! Did you hear what he called me?"  
  
"Yes, I did. But shouldn't have thrown him in th-" She was cut off when Shippo attacked Inuyasha. He scratched his paws furiously at Inuyasha's face. But Inuyasha just grabbed his tail and held him up.  
  
"How could you do this to me?" yelled Shippo, almost crying. "I'm a cat! A cat! I'm cursed to be a cat for the rest of my life!"  
  
"Yeah? What about me? I have to be a stupid girl for the rest of mine!"  
  
Kagome's face went red. "Osuwari!"  
  
Inuyasha's rosary pulled him down. "Agh! Quit doing that!"  
  
"Uh, sirs? Curse is no for life."  
  
Both turned to look at him. "What?" they asked simultaneously.  
  
"Curse can be cured. Just pout hot water over selves and will be cured, sirs."  
  
"Oh," said Kagome. "That's why you were boiling water!"  
  
"Oh, yes, sir. Now if we go inside, we can -"  
  
Inuyasha and Shippo were already gone, trying to get the water that had been boiling. Inuyasha kicked Shippo aside reached the water first. He held it up to pour. But Shippo pulled out his top and flung it at Inuyasha, hitting him between the eyes. Inuyasha crumpled to the ground and the water fell on him, instantly changing him back. Shippo picked up the kettle and poured the remaining water on himself.  
  
"Ouch! Hot!" He felt his face for whiskers, found none, then checked his tail. It was back to being fluffy, though still soaked. "Back to normal!" he said.  
  
Kagome bent down to check on Inuyasha. His hair was back to silver. She put a hand on his chest. Flat. "Inuyasha is too," she said. Shippo shook his body, ridding himself of water. Droplets hitting Inuyasha's face woke him up.  
  
"Unh. What happened?" He rubbed his head. He opened his eyes slowly and saw Kagome's hand on his chest. She pulled it away quickly and both blushed. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then Inuyasha looked into his kimono. He pulled out the shard. "All that trouble for this. I'd rather fight fifty youkai." He stood and walked toward the door, stopping at the entrance. "Are you two ready to go back?" Kagome and Shippo nodded.  
  
"Then let's go." 


End file.
